Various digital applications have found wide acceptance and implementation across various domains owing to the enhanced flexibility and ease of working. A business process may be implemented by various digital applications operating across different and fragmented open source technology layers. As a result, validation of a business scenario may require to traverse through these diverse technology layers. Automation of such business processes, therefore, requires handling of context passing from one technology layer to another. However, a seamless execution of seamless automation of a business process may be affected by various challenges associated with handling the context passing from one technology layer to another.